Secret Relation
by HolyJuice
Summary: Gokudera y Tsuna empiezan una relacion, pero no quieren que nadie se entere, podran mantener su relacion oculta?, o se descubrira facilmente? 5927 y 8018 CAPITULO 7!
1. Cap 1 Declaracion, Relacion y ¿Secreto?

Hola este es el primer fic 5927 (Konami: El primero de muchos, créanme amigos esta vil otaku tiene una libreta llena de FF de ese par de homo….. Yo: No te atrevas a decirlo, o si no (muestra un saco cinta adhesiva y un martillo) Konami: de Homo..sapiens tan lindos yo: y no niegues que son lindos andas babeando por Gokudera kun Konami: Como tu por el uke potencial de la serie (Tsuna) ¬¬ Yo: Tuche inner amargada bueno mejor comencemos)

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano sama yo solo soy una fan loca que quiere traumar un poco a los personajes xD

…..

Cap 1:Declaracion, Relación y ¿Secreto?

Un confundido Tsuna paseaba por las calles de Namimori, había sido citado por su amigo Hayato Gokudera, al parque exactamente a las 8 pm, la forma en que le había dado la carta fue muy rara.

Flash Back

Había terminado la última clase del día, Tsuna se preparaba para salir, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta del salón pero en eso una mano fuerte lo tomo por la muñeca y lo llevo hacia un rincón donde casi ningún estudiante pasaba por ahí. Cuando por fin se detuvieron Tsuna pudo ver la cara de la persona que lo arrastro ahí.

-¿!Gokudera kun?¡

- Perdone por ser tan brusco Juudaime- dijo poniéndose de rodillas, después se levanto y saco un sobre de su bolsillo –Pero necesitaba darle esto sin que nadie lo viera- dijo sonrojándose un poco –Bueno, adiós Juudaime, no podre acompañarlo a casa, nos vemos luego- dijo mientras corría hacia la salida del instituto

-Ehh? Gokudera kun?

Fin Flash Back

Y el contenido de la carta era aun mas raro, decía:

Juudaime

Lo espero en el parque de Namimori a las 8:00, Por favor no falte, me urge decirle algo

Atte: Su amigo, mano derecha y puede que algo mas, Gokudera Hayato

¿A que se refería con "puede que algo mas"?- dijo y sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su destino, -7:59- dijo mirando su reloj –Bueno buscare a Gokudera kun- dijo mientras buscaba a su amigo.

Por fin lo había encontrado, estaba sentado en los columpios, parecía estar meditando sobre algo, Gokudera estaba tan concentrado que no noto a Tsuna acercarse.

-Gokudera kun?- dijo el castaño

Tal fue la sorpresa de este al escuchar la voz de Tsuna que casi se cae de su asiento, haciendo que Tsuna diera una leve risita.

-Buenas noches Juudaime- dijo, aunque estaba oscuro, Tsuna pudo notar un sonrojo en la cara de su amigo

-¿Por qué me citaste Gokudera kun? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No Juudaime, no hay nada malo, en absoluto

-Entonces que…- no pudo terminar la oración porque Gokudera había tomado sus mano, se arrodillo y dijo

- Juudaime, usted en verdad me gusta, ¿le gustaría salir conmigo?- dijo con tono seguro, en eso las luces del parque se encendieron, dejando ver a Tsuna la cara de su amigo, estaba mas rojo que un tomate pero sus ojos expresaban determinación

-Se que no lo merezco Juudaime, pero por favor, deme una oportunidad- dijo aun arrodillado

Tsuna estaba en shock, no sabia que contestar, paso un rato de silencio a lo que Gokudera lo interpreto como un rechazo, se levanto dio media vuelta y dijo

-Lo siento Juudaime, por un momento, llegue a pensar que usted me daría una oportunidad, no merezco ser su mano derecha, soy solo un….-

-¡Espera!-dijo Tsuna interrumpiendo a su amigo

-¿Juudaime?-

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas Gokudera kun, todavía no doy mi respuesta- dio un largo suspiro y dijo –Si me gustaría salir contigo, Gokudera kun

-¿Enserio Juudaime?

-Si, lo he pensado, y, tu también me gustas mucho Gokudera kun

-¡Gracias Juudaime!- dijo corriendo a abrazar a su nuevo novio –Le prometo que no lo defraudare- dijo abrazándolo tiernamente, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la cabellera del castaño (N/A:Gomen por interrumpir, pero, SON TAN KAWAII ^^)

-Pero ¿Cómo lo tomaran los demás?

-A que se refiere Juudaime

-Es que, no se como lo tomaran los demás, Haru sigue enamorada de mi, las chicas de la clase aun les gustas- dijo esto ultimo con algo de celos (N/A:^^ kawaii Tsu chan celoso) –Puede que se sorprendan demasiado, creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que, estemos seguros de que no reaccionaran de una mala manera-

-Hummmm esta bien Juudaime, será nuestro secreto- dijo mientras seguía abrazando al menor –¿Lo acompaño a su casa?-

-Ettoo si claro- dijo con una sonrisa

Y ambos se fueron tomados de la mano hacia la casa del menor con una sonrisa en el rostro

Mientras

(una chica de cabello negro tomaba fotos de la parejita –Konami ya tengo muchas fotos 5927 ^^- -Rara, ¿Por qué te metiste en tu historia solo para tomar fotos- -Es que son tannnn lindos ^^)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno perdón por mi introducción en la historia pero necesitaba tomar las fotos ^^ jejejeje no le hagan caso a eso no va a tener nada que ver con la historia, ahh otra cosa, ya vieron que la pareja principal será 5927 pero también habrá otras, ¿Cuáles quieren que ponga? (excepto que tengan a Gokudera kun y Tsu chan) yo estaba pensando en un D18 (Dino x Hibari) pero otras parejas también se pueden, si quieren también yuri ,ok bueno

Byeeeee

NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW


	2. Cap 2 El primer beso

HOLAAAAAA bueno aquí el siguiente cap. ¿Cómo les ira a Tsu chan y a Gokudera chan ocultando su relación? Pues lean para saber, buaaaa gomen por llorar pero me acabo de ver el cap 203 de KHR, buaaaaaaaaaaa espero **la segunda temp (creo que enero o octubre del 2011) Hitman Reborn x Generation (Konami:¬¬ por que haces promoción? Yo: no se ahora sigamos)**

PD: los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano

...

Cap. 2 Primer beso

La mañana era hermosa en Namimori, había un sol radiante y un cielo despejado, Gokudera había llegado temprano a la casa de Tsuna y este increíblemente se había ¡DESPERTADO TEMPRANO¡, salió de su casa y le dio un abrazo a Gokudera , después se dirigieron hacia el instituto tomados de las manos.

-Juudaime ¿le incomoda esto?

-No, no es eso, es que, es mi primera relación y, esto es algo nuevo para mi, pero, creo que, me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que Tsuna tropezó, pero antes de caer , un par de fuertes brazos lo sujetaron.

-¿Se encuentra bien Juudaime?

-Etto..si..Gracias Gokudera kun- en eso Tsuna levanto el rostro y quedo cara a cara con Gokudera, sentía su respiración en su rostro, y se fue acercando peligrosamente a la cara del albino, cerro los ojos y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse

-¡Ohhh! Gokudera, Tsuna Ohayo!

Al oír esa voz los dos se separaron violentamente

-Ohh, Ohayo Yamamoto- dijo el menor

(Maldito friki del Baseball, estuve tan cerca de besar al Juudaime) pensó el albino

-Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde, y, ¿Qué hacían antes de que yo llegara?-dijo curioso

-Etto..(creo que nos vio ¿Qué le digo?) yo me caí, y Gokudera me atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo, solo eso-

-Ahhhh, ok, bueno dense prisa, las clases van a comenzar-

-Ok- dijo la parejita (N/A:^^)

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, Tsuna reprobó, Gokudera amenazo con explotar al profesor, Tsuna lo evito, pero, esta vez uso otro método para detener al guardián de la tormenta.

_Flashback_

_-Nadie insulta al Juudaime, ¡prepárate para explotar bastardo!_

_-Gokudera kun ¡basta!_

_-Pe..pe..pero-_

_En eso Tsuna se acerco al oído de Gokudera y le susurro_

_-Si lastimas al Profesor, no dejare que tomes mi mano por un mes-_

_Eso hiso que Gokudera automáticamente se fuera a sentar ante la mirada perpleja de sus compañeros de clase_

_-Tsuna ¿que le dijiste?-le pregunto Yamamoto_

_-Nada, solo que se fuera a sentar- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa_

_-¿Ok?_

_Fin Flashback_

En la azotea, durante el receso

-Chicos, acabo de recordar que teníamos practica durante el almuerzo

-Ok- dijeron al unisonó

-Bueno, ciauuu- dijo cerrando la puerta

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que había bajado

-Ufff, en la mañana, por un momento pensé que nos había descubierto

-Si, pero, afortunadamente, el friki del baseball es un idiota

-No digas eso, solo es algo, despistado

-Lo que diga MI Juudaime- Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al castaño

-Go..Goku..Gokudera kun- dijo el menor

Siguió acercándose hasta que Tsuna choco con la pared

-Deberíamos continuar con lo de la mañana Tsuna kun-

El menor estaba tan nervioso que no le importo que su novio, por primera vez no le había dicho "Juudaime" , el albino junto sus labios con los del menor ,fue un beso torpe, pero tierno, muy tierno, el menor tardo en asimilar la situación, pero luego sin importarle nada correspondió, llevo una mano al cuello de su novio mientras que la otra acariciaba su cabellera, el otro no se quedo atrás, llevo una mano a le mejilla del menor y la acaricio lentamente, su otra mano estaba recargada en la pared, no se separaron hasta que la falta de oxigeno de sus pulmones los obligo, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y después se abrazaron dulcemente.

-Juudaime, te quiero

-Tsuna, por favor cuando solo estemos nosotros llámame por mi nombre, por favor

-Esta bien, te quiero Tsuna

-Y yo a ti, Hayato

Pero (Konami: típico, siempre interrumpen la escena tierna TT-TT yo: Konami? No me digas que te gusto, Konami: ok si, bueno sigue)

Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se empezaba a abrir, los dos al oír que alguien abría se sentaron y fingían que platicaban

-Yooo, Gokudera, Tsuna!

-Oh Yamamoto pensé que irías a practicar- dijo Tsuna

-Si, pero cuando llegue no había nadie, le pregunte a un compañero que estaba cerca y me dijo que la práctica se cancelo por que, al parecer, al Entrenador le dio un resfriado

-Ahhh, que mal- dijo Gokudera

-Y ¿se divirtieron mientas yo no estaba?

-Puesss….-

¡RINGGGGGG!

-A, la campana, tenemos que irnos o las clases comenzaran-

-Sii, Tsu.., digo Juudaime

-Sii

Y a si fueron a la clase, pero, aunque no pudieron responder a la pregunta de Yamamoto, definitivamente la respuesta seria, un SI

...

Ok espero que les haya gustado el cap, y por suerte, Yamamoto salvo el pellejo de Tsuna, por que si se quedaba mas tiempo, la virginidad de Tsu chan estaba en peligro, pero no se preocupen, no estará a salvo por mucho muajajajaja, y a petición del publico la segunda pareja si será 8018 (Yamamoto x Hibari), (pero va a estar algo difícil para mi ¿Cómo hago para que Hibari no me salga tan uke? Jejeje) ok tratare de actualizar cada Domingo, y ¿les molestaría si pongo un yuri? no se, se me ocurrió en la clase de español (jajajaja imagínense la profe hablando de verbos y yo pensando en yaoi) las postuladas son: **Hana x Kyoko, Chrome x Haru y la ultima (esta pareja no me convence mucho) Haru x Kyoko, mi fav seria la primera, pero la decisión la tienen ustedes, ok**

Byeeee

**NO NECESITAN TENER CUENTA PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW**


	3. Omake 1

Hola, otra vez yo con un Omake de este fic, el cap normal los subiré como siempre el Domingo, ya lo tengo listo y ya empecé con el 4to ok ojala les guste y perdonen los errores ortograficos

PD:Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano

* * *

**Omake. Las fantasias de Gokudera**

(La noche antes de que Gokudera se declarara)

Un albino dormía tranquilamente en su casa, soñando con algo, o alguien en especial

-Juu..dai..me

**En su sueño**

Se encontraba en un restaurant tomando un café tranquilamente, en eso, una "camarera" se acerco a el

-Etto..¿desea algo mas?- dijo dulcemente

-No, estoy bien, gracias, Señori..!EHH¡- grito al ver que la "camarera" que lo atendía era su Juudaime en traje de Maid, se veía tan lindo e inocente, observo cuidadosamente cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a esos hermosos orbes chocolate, y el menor al sentirse observada se sonrojo un poco, se veía tan tierno, que Gokudera no pudo evitar un fuerte sonrojo

**Cambio escena**

Aparentemente estaba en una fiesta de disfraces, el iba con un traje de vampiro (N/A:Gokudera kun si quieres, puedes tomar mi sangre *¬*) se dirigió hacia la mesa de la comida para tomar un poco de agua, cerca de la mesa había algunas sillas, tal fue su expresión al ver a Tsuna con unas orejitas de conejo blanco, un suéter blanco un poco esponjado, y una falda del mismo color, que en la parte trasera tenía un rabito de conejo. El menor al ver al albino, le dio una sonrisa radiante, tan tierna y linda, que Gokudera le dio una muy fuerte hemorragia nasal (Konami: ¿Qué les parece? Un vampiro se quedara anémico jajajaja yo:¬¬) ya se imaginaran porque todo el lugar quedo empapado de ese liquido rojizo.

**Cambio de escena**

Ahora se encontraba en un callejón vio una pequeña luz y camino hacia ella, se tranquilizo un poco, pero, cuando estaba totalmente calmado, algo o alguien se le abalanzo, trato de luchar, pero se quedo helado al ver a su "agresor", era su Juudaime con orejas y cola de gato

-Juudaime?

-Miauu- dijo feliz el pequeño neko

Se puso a la altura del neko para mirarlo mas de cerca, pero neko-Tsuna hiso algo que Gokudera jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado, el pequeño neko empezó a lamer los labios del mayor muy lentamente, mientras el pequeño "minino", disfrutaba de su "dulce", Gokudera estaba en un shock, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se desmayo

-Miauu?

**Fin del sueño**

El albino se despertó sudando, recordó todos los sucesos que pasaron en sus sueños, después de asimilar todo, bajo la mirada a su gran erección, se levanto y fue directo hacia la ducha

-Esto tiene que acabar de una buena vez- dijo –Mañana mismo, me le declarare al Juudaime

* * *

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió en la clase de ciencias (jajaja mis mejores ideas vienen en las clases) bueno, lo de neko-Tsuna pienso hacer un fic sobre eso, ya tengo todos los caps terminados solo me falta el final, bueno, ojala les haya gustado, byeeeee (perdonen si esta muy corto)

Si dejan review, Gokudera tendrá mas fantasías eróticas con Tsuna chan

**NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW**


	4. Cap 3 Mi pequeño Angel

CIAOSSU MINA SAN ^^, gracias por los reviews, y aquí la 3 parte de mi fic, les advierto que el fic tendrá una continuación que estará mas loca y será de comedia, muahahahaha será el turno de Tsu chan de traumar a otros en vez de que el salga traumado, (les gustaría un MPREG?) xD bueno espero que les guste, esta cap

…

Cap. 3 Mi pequeño ángel

Era un fin de semana, normal, bueno, excepto para Gokudera Hayato y Sawada Tsunayoshi, ya que era su primera cita.

El albino esperaba fuera de la casa de su novio, cuando salió le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vamos Tsuna- dijo con una sonrisa

-Etto si- dijo el menor un poco sonrojado por el beso-

Caminaron hasta el centro comercial, platicaban animadamente hasta que el menor pregunto

-¿A donde vamos Hayato?

-A ningún lugar en especial, pensaba en ir a ver una nueva película en el cine, espero que no le moleste

-Claro que no Hayato, esta bien- dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa haciendo que el italiano se sonroje

Mientras

-Ehh Haru chan, prueba esta pastel, esta delicioso- decía una ojimiel

-Hahi! Kyoko chan, esos no son Gokudera kun y Tsuna san?

-Es cierto, vamos a saludar

Las dos chicas van hacia sus amigos, mientras que Tsuna ve que sus amigas se dirigían hacia el, Tsuna soltó la mano de Gokudera, este al principio no entendió la acción de su pareja, pero al ver quien se dirigía hacia ellos, lo entendió

-Hola Tsuna kun, Gokudera kun- dijo la ojimiel

-Hola Kyoko chan, Hola Haru- dijo el castaño

-Tsk, Hola- dijo el albino un poco molesto, bien sabia que antes Tsuna le gustaba Kyoko pero después el entendió que ella solo lo quería como un amigo y que Haru estaba enamorada del menor, no quería admitirlo, pero, aunque Tsuna ya era su novio, sentía celos

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Etto..pues..estamos..-

-L e pedí de favor al Juudaime que me acompañara a comprar unas cosas, solo eso-

-Ahhh, bueno, bien los dejamos hacer sus compras, adiós- dijeron alejándose

-Nos salvamos, no Hayato?-

-Si , bien mejor démonos prisa, la película comenzara en 15 min-

-Esto..si

Llegaron al cine y se sentaron hasta el fondo, la película era de ciencia ficción, Tsuna, aunque a el no le interesara mucho esas cosas, con ver la cara de fascinación que ponía su pareja en cada escena era mas que suficiente para sacarle un sonrisa

-(Jajaja Hayato parece un niño, se ve muy feliz)

Hayato al ver que su pareja lo estaba mirando le dijo

-¿Pasa algo Tsuna?, no te gusta la película

-No es eso Hayato, no es nada importante, no te preocupes

-Esta bien- y siguió mirando la película

Al salir escucharon un grito

-DE COMPRAS AL EXTREMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-jajaja sempai, gracias por acompañarme a comprar unas cosas, es que, no encontré ni a Tsuna, ni a Gokudera y..¿oh? No son ellos los que están ahí?- dijo Yamamoto señalándolos

-HIIII nos vieron ¿Qué hacemos?

-Actúa natural

-Ohh Tsuna, Gokudera ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues esto como veras caminábamos y nos encontramos y nada mas, si eso jejejejeje

-Ahhh ok, no nos quieren acompañar a comprar algo?

-Estoo no ya nos íbamos

-Vamos, solo comprare algunas cosas, espérenme, quieren, y nos iremos juntos

-Ahhh esta bien (Sinceramente, quería llegar a mi casa acompañado por Hayato kun)

Y asi se fueron directo a la casa de Tsuna

-Ehh ahora que lo pienso Tsu..digo Juudaime ¿Dónde esta Reborn san?

-El se fue a Italia con Bianchi unas semanas, al parecer tenía una junta importante con miembros de otras familias

En la "junta importante" de Reborn (Mas bien Mafialand)

-¿Quiere un poco mas de café, Reborn san?

-No gracias- dijo Reborn sentado al lado de una piscina, en una fiesta, con un traje de baño

-¡Limbo!-gritaron -¿!Quien baja mas?

-Reborn, eres muy bueno en ese juego- Bianchi

-Bien, a jugar- en eso Reborn se para, camina hacia donde jugaban limbo y solo camino por debajo de la barra

-¡Ese es el maestro del Limbo, Reborn!

-¡Reborn, Reborn, Reborn!- gritaron mientras alzaban a Reborn

Devuelta en Namimori

-(¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que Reborn se esta divirtiendo?)- pensó el castaño

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Juudaime- dijo el albino, estaba a punto de besar al menor, pero, recordó la presencia de los otros dos, así que no pudo completar la acción

Los amigos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para dormir un poco, pero el pequeño decimo tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no pudo cerrar los ojos en toda lo noche, hasta que a la mañana siguiente decidió llamar a su novio

En el teléfono

-Moshi moshi?

-Hayato kun

-Ohh Tsuna kun, que sucede?

-Bueno, anoche estuve pensando sobre nuestra cita y trate de pensar en una forma para que no nos descubrieran, por que, no podemos ocultarnos y fingir todo el tiempo, así que por fin tengo la solución, ¿saldremos otra vez hoy?

-Esto.. si claro

-Perfecto, pasa por mi como a las 3, ok

-Ok?

Fin de llamada

Gokudera estaba saliendo de su casa para recoger a su novio pero aun estaba intrigado por la "solución" que el castaño usaría, no tenia ni la menor idea de que se trataba, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa de Tsuna

Toco la puerta, y una linda señorita de ojos avellana y cabellera castaña le abrió

-Bu..buenos..días, Hayato kun-

-¡Tsuna eres tu!- dijo el albino sorprendido

-Etto, si

-Pero..como?

-Bueno, pensé que si me vestía como mujer no sospecharían, y no nos tendríamos que esconder, así que cuando uno de nuestros amigos nos encuentre en una cita, tu solo diras que soy tu "novia"- dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado

-Tsuna, en verdad te ves como una chica- dijo viendo al menor, llevaba un pequeño vestido blanco, unos zapatos de piso del mismo color, su rebelde cabellera la ato a una coleta (así como Haru) y unos broches del mismo color

-Y me veo bien?- dijo el castaño, en eso, el albino se acerco, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y le dijo –En verdad luces como un ángel-

-Etto..gracias..bueno, vámonos- dijo empezando a caminar

- (Tsuna, en verdad, pareces un ángel ,pero, tu solo eres **mi pequeño ángel**

Bueno aquí termina el tercer cap. No se preocupen las demás parejas aparecerán a partir del cuarto cap. Ya tengo muchas ideas gracias a cierta serie yaoi que una amiga me recomendó, ahora si ukes (Tsuna y Hibari) corran por sus vidas, que muy pronto dejaran de ser vírgenes muahahahahahahahaha *risa maligna* jejeje bueno el yuri sigue indeciso y bueno, quise poner algo de comedia porque originalmente el cap estaba mas meloso que un pastel, jajaja Reborn jugando limbo, bueno les aviso que (si les gustaría y si mi inspiración me apoya) 2da temp estará muy loca (MPREG) muaajajajaja no me creen? Bueno solo digamos que habrá un cap donde Tsuna chan amenze con una sierra eléctrica a Lambo (es enserio) bueno

byeeeeee


	5. Cap 4 Omnivoro

Hiiiii mina san, aquí Yuuki chan con la conti, gracias por los reviews, Aquí ya empieza el 8018 (Yamamoto x Hibari) y el Yuri sigue indeciso, y falta una pareja Yaoi, van a ser 3 yaoi y 1 yuri o hetero (Mukuro x Chrome) ustedes deciden, bueno sin mas que decir ¡comenzamos!

PD:Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano

* * *

**Cap. 4 Omnivoro**

Habían salido a caminar por la plaza, eran cerca de las 6, nadie sospechaba nada, aunque varias miradas pasaban por las curvas y el trasero de Tsuna, e uno que otro piropo o silbido, claro, Gokudera, se había tomado la molestia de lanzarle media docena de dinamita al que se atreviera a coquetearle a la castaña.

-Hayato, esto es un poco incomodo-

-Si, demasiado, si te siguen mirando así les partiré la cara a eso malditos bastardos-

Tsuna dio una leve risita y dijo -¿celoso Hayato?

-¿Es malo estarlo?

Dio otra risita y le dijo con una dulce sonrisa –No te preocupes Hayato, confía en mi-

-Confió en ti, pero aun así me molesta que esos malditos te desnuden con los ojos-

-¡Hayato!- le dijo un poco ruborizado –No digas eso-

-Esta bien, pero- dijo tomándolo por las caderas pegándolo hacia el –Si estas vestido así, no habrá problema en hacer esto, ¿verdad Tsuna?

-Creo que no, y..por favor, llámame Tsuki

-¿Tsuki?

-Si, así me llamare cuando este asi-

Esta bien Tsuki chan-

En una pastelería cerca

-Haru chan, ven a ver-

-¿Hahi? ¿Que ocurre Kyoko chan?

-¿No es ese Gokudera kun?

-Si, y esta con una chica muy linda, sabes, se me hace un poco familiar

-¿Vamos a saludar?

-No, se ven muy felices, deberíamos dejarlos a solas, le preguntaremos mañana a Gokudera kun

-Esta bien

Al día siguiente

El albino y el castaño caminaban por la calle conversando sobre la cita de ayer

-La pase muy bien anoche Hayato kun

-Yo también Tsuki chan- le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el menor se ruborizara un poco

-Hayato kun, no me llames así cuando este en forma normal

El albino se rio un poco haciendo que el menor hiciera un tierno puchero –Lo siento Tsuna kun, pero tengo tantas formas de decirte que a veces me confundo- el menor le dio una sonrisa y dijo –No será mucho problema para ti Hayato kun, eres muy listo, esto, te das cuenta que somos los únicos en esta calle, y de hecho, Yamamoto no nos alcanzo como de costumbre- el albino solo dio una sonrisa pervertida y le dijo –Es mucho mejor asi- -¿Aque te refieres Haya..- no pudo terminar la oración porque Gokudera lo empujo haciendo que chocara con la pared, puso sus manos arriba de su cabeza y lo comenzó a besar con mucha ternura, pero a la vez con una inmensa pasión, como si quisiera quitarle el alma a besos, el castaño quiso parar por temor a que alguien pasara y los viera, pero, después se dejo llevar por los dulces labios de su novio, el albino subió un poco su pierna, rozando la entrepierna del pequeño haciendo que este diera un pequeño gemido, que en ese momento, era música para los oídos del italiano.

-Ha..Haya..to..Hayato kun, para, aquí no, alguien puede pasar y nos puede ver- trato de decir el menor –Dejalos, asi sabran que eres mio- dijo el italiano bajando hacia el cuello del menor –Pe..pero la escuela, llegaremos tarde- le dijo, haciendo que el italiano parara –Lo..lo siento, Hayato kun- dijo el menor haciendo que una pequeñas lagrimas se formaran en sus grandes orbes chocolate, el mayor le beso la frente cariñosamente y le dijo con una sonrisa sincera –No te preocupes Tsuna kun,ven llegaremos tarde, y, límpiate esas lagrimas que odio verte llorar ,y mas si yo soy el causante- el menor se tallo los ojos con dulzura, haciendo que Gokudera recordase a un niño pequeño intentando no llorar, se enterneció por la escena, le extendió una mano a lo que el menor la tomo sin ninguna duda le dio una tierna sonrisa al albino y empezó a caminar hacia la escuela.

Llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron hacia el salón, hablaron un poco hasta que llego el profesor, Yamamoto había llegado tarde por razones _"desconocidas_", haciendo que se quedara castigado, las clases continuaron como de costumbre hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Nee, Yamamoto ¿Cuál fue tu castigo?- pregunto inocentemente el castaño

-Debo ir a la oficina de Hibari- dijo mirando el papel que el profesor le había dado, el castaño creyó ver una sonrisa algo pervertida en el rostro de su amigo mientras leía su castigo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza un poco y pensó (-No, Yamamoto no es del tipo pervetido-).

-Entonces, si el castigo te lo da Hibari san, devera ser uno muy duro, ¿no?

-No lo creo- dijo el pelinegro levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, habrio la puerta, pero, antes de irse dijo –De hacho, creo que lo voy a disfrutar- dicho esto cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras

-¿Qué crees que quiso decir con..- otra vez, las palabras quedaron en el aire por cierto albino que se abalanzo como un gato hacia su presa, ósea, al pequeño castaño.

* * *

Yamamoto se dirigió a la oficina de Hibari, pero, no estaba nervioso o asustado como cualquier chico que fuera a ser castigado por Hibari, pero, tampoco tenía esa sonrisa relajada que ya era común ver en el, en vez de eso era una sonrisa astuta y algo pervertida, abrió la puerta y la cerro, vio a Hibari sentado en la silla de su escritorio, se paro, saco sus tonfas y le dijo –Yamamoto Takeshi, por haber perturbado el orden en Namimori ¡Kamikorosu!- le dijo y se dispuso a atacar al pelinegro, pero, este, con mucha agilidad, esquivo es golpe, tomo una tonfa de Hibari, la lanzo y con gran agilidad empujo al guardián de la nube hacia el sillón de la oficina, se puso encima del guardián haciendo que este intentara golpearlo con la tonfa que le quedaba, pero, el previendo eso, se la quito y la dejo en el suelo –Maldito herbívoro, cuando te quite de encima, ¡kamikorosu!- -Pero, Hibari, no es justo, si la razón por la que llegue tarde fue por ti- dijo acercándose al cuello del otro -¿Recuerdas?-

**Flashback**

Yamamoto corría a gran velocidad por las calles de Namimori, al parecer se había quedado dormido, -Bueno, solo unas cuantas calles mas y no llegare tarde- dijo acercándose a la calle donde Tsuna y Gokudera se hallaban besando, pero justo antes de entrar se topo con Hibari (N/A: Era una calle de 3 vías, Hibari venia por la de la izquierda, Gokudera y Tsuna estaban en la tercera y Yamamoto venia por la de en medio) -Yamamoto Takeshi, que sorpresa verte, y ahora que lo recuerdo, la ultima vez que perturbaste el orden en Namimori no te castigue así que ¡Kamikorosu!- dijo –No Hibari espera- quiso esquivar el golpe, pero, se tropezó haciéndolo caer encimo de Hibari, se quedaron así unos segundos, Yamamto dio una picara sonrisa y se acerco a los labios del guardián de la nube –¡que crees que haces, maldito herbívoro!- grito –Algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- dicho esto beso ferozmente los labios de Hibari, este no correspondía, sin embargo, no hizo nada para detenerlo, y un sonrojo notorio se veía en su rostro, por fin reacciono, empujo al pelinegro y le dijo –Te golpeare mas tarde, ahora se hace tarde- quiso decir aparentando que nada había pasado, pero ese sonrojo en su rostro no desaparecía

**Fin Flashback**

Yamamoto seguía besando el cuello de su "presa" mientras que ese trataba de liberarse, aunque cada vez era menos su resistencia, se mordía los labios tratando de no dejar escapar un gemido, el guardián de la lluvia, metió una mano en la camisa de Hibari y empezó a masajear su pecho, abrió su camisa y empezó a succionar uno de sus pezones, haciendo que por fin el pelinegro diera un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido, pero, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el guardián de la lluvia lo escuchara y diera una muy pervertida sonrisa –Se que te gusta- dijo con voz sensual, este en cambio solo desvió su mirada hacia un punto de la oficina tratando de no toparse con esos ojos marrón, bajo el cierre del pantalón de su "presa", pero justo cuando metía una mano en los bóxers de Hibari, la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo sonó, Yamamoto hizo un gesto de molestia, miro a Hibari y le dijo –Esta vez la campana te salvo, pero la próxima, no tendrás tanta suerte- dicho esto, se levanto camino hacia la puerta y se retiro dejando a un aturdido y excitado Hibari en el sofá (-Yamamoto Takeshi, era sin duda un herbívoro muy tonto, pero puede llegar a convertirse en un carnívoro muy astuto, **"omnívoro**", esa era la única palabra que lo podía describir a la perfeccion, esa y la de **"pervertido"-)**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Hay 3 opciones para el YamaHiba 1: Te salió muy bien 2:Esta lindo pero puedes mejorar o 3: Mejor sigue dedicándote al 5927

Por piedad si me salió feo discúlpenme pero es la primera vez que trabajo con esa pareja, les prometo que mejorare, bueno y ahora si que Yamamoto me salió súper pervertido, ojala Hibari no me haya salido demasiado uke bueno ojala les haya gustado.

Byeeeeee

**NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW**


	6. Cap 5 Aniversario

CIAOSSU

Aquí el 5 cap, ojala les guste, y perdón si esta corto pero estoy en exámenes y mi inspiración se seco bueno comencemos

* * *

**Cap. 5 Aniversario**

La campana sonó, Yamamoto se acerco hacia su salón tomo sus cosas y se fue, ese dia los profesores tenían una junta, así que los alumnos saldrían después del almuerzo, se dirigió a la salida donde sus amigos lo esperaban, pero, lucían diferentes a como los vio en la mañana, Gokudera estaba muy despeinado, y Tsuna tenia una bufanda en el cuello, como si quisiera ocultar algo, caminaron hacia la casa de Tsuna hasta que Yamamoto no se pudo aguantar la curiosidad y pregunto –Tsuna ¿no tienes calor?, hace mucho calor para que estés usando bufanda- -No, no tengo frio lo que pasa, es que, algo me mordió- dijo viendo a Gokudera mientras este solo silbaba mirando el cielo.

_Flashback_

Se besaban apasionadamente, el albino bajo hacia el cuello del menor, empezó besándolo y lamiéndolo tierna pero seductoramente, después mordió una parte del cuello del castaño dejando una marca muy notoria

-Ha..Hayato..kun, esto, ¡se vera!-

-Ups-

_Fin flashback_

-Ahh ¿ok?, bueno chicos tengo que irme, prometí ayudarle a mi viejo que le ayudaría en el restaurante, adiós-

-Adios Yamamoto, ehh, Hayato kun, esta vez si te pasaste, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo?

-Porque, no fue accidentalmente, lo hice apropósito

-¡que! ¿Por qué?

-Para marcar territorio- dijo acercándose al menor

-¡Hayato kun! No digas esas cosas, mejor entremos a la casa- dijo Tsuna con sus mejillas totalmente rojas, tomo la mano de su pareja y entro en la casa, su madre había salido de compras con los niños

-Hayato kun, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no?

-Ehh, ¿porque lo dices?

-No lo recuerdas, en una semana cumplimos un mes de estar saliendo

(-Uhh es cierto ¡como pude olvidar nuestro aniversario!-) –Jejejeje claro que lo recuerdo, como voy a olvidar algo tan importante, bueno, y si te ayudo con tu tarea, ¿Dónde nos quedamos?- dijo nervioso

2 horas después terminaron de hacer la tarea (en verdad la terminaron en media hora, el resto se lo pasaron besándose) Gokudera se dirigió hacia su casa, se cambio de ropa, y se tiro en la cama todavía pensando en lo que iba a hacer para su aniversario, se paso la noche en vela hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente (-Eso es perfecto, nada podría arruinarlo-) y se durmió pensando en algo o alguien, mas específicamente, cierto chico castaño de ojos avellanas y labios altamente besables.

La semana paso normalmente hasta el fin de semana, el castaño caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa hasta que escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre

-¡Tsuna!- grito el albino que corría hacia el menor

-Ehh ¿Hayato kun, que sucede?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?-

-Etto..creo que no ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial

-Ehh ¿adonde?- pregunto el castaño, el albino solo se llevo un dedo a los labios haciendo un ademan de silencio y dijo –Es un secreto- con una sonrisa juguetona, el menor solo hiso un puchero , lo que hico que el albino se riera un poco –Bueno, tengo que irme, te veo luego- -Esta bien-

El sábado

Hayato guiaba a Tsuna ya que este tenia una venda en los ojos, ese día también se había disfrazado como chica, llevaba una falda color rosa, con un cinturón negro, una blusa blanca con un estampado del numero 27 en color rosa, una bufanda color lila (si aun tenia la "marca" de Hayato en su cuello) unos tennis blancos y el cabello atado en una coleta con un flequillo

-Jejejejeje Hayato kun, ¿a donde vamos?-

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa, mira ya llegamos- dijo quitándole la venda, estaban en un parque de diversiones –Perdón si es algo muy común, pero..- no pudo continuar ya que Tsuna lo atrapo en un tierno beso, se separaron y le dijo –Hayato kun, no importa que lugar sea, lo importante es que estoy contigo, ven- dijo tomando su mano –Quiero ir a la montaña rusa- -No te marearas?- -Tratare- dijo sonriéndole.

Increíblemente, Tsuna solo salió algo mareado de la montaña rusa e incluso pidió subir otra vez, pero Gokudera se lo impidió, pasaron toda la tarde en los juegos mecánicos, y luego en los juegos de puntería (N/A: En donde vivo son los de lanzar un aro hacia un juguete o algo asi) donde Gokudera gano un tierno león de peluche que , obviamente, regalo al castaño, después se dirigieron al túnel del amor (que por cierto tuvieron que echarlos de ahí ya que, cuando salieron, se hallaban en el suelo, besándose muy apasionadamente con Tsuna/ Tsuki totalmente despeinado y Gokudera casi sin camisa) para después dirigirse a la rueda de la fortuna, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche asi que mientras estaban en la rueda disfrutaban de un hermoso paisaje totalmente romántico, con Gokudera abrazando al castaño y este con su cabeza acomodada en el hombro de su pareja –Hayato kun, hace un poco de frio aquí- dijo el menor, el albino solo se quito su chamarra y se la puso a la/el menor que temblaba de frio –Pero, Hayato kun, hace mucho frio, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa- -No importa, si se trata de ti, yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida- le dijo con tono seguro y una mirada sensual –Hayato kun- dijo el menor bastante sonrojado, bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna, se dirigían al área de comida, hasta que, una voz arruino su cita perfecta –¿No es ese Gokudera kun?

**CONTINUARA..**

**

* * *

**

Jejejejejejejeeje aquí le dejo, si soy mala xD ok, jajajajaja espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poco (mas con la parte del túnel del amor) jejejeje ahora si que este cap me salió demasiado meloso, y voy a hacer a Gokudera un pervertido jajajaja ok bueno

Byeeeeee

**NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW** (si dejan uno, Gokudera y Yamamoto violaran mas rápido a Tsuna y a Hibari xD)

PD:Para los distraidos si, lo que Gokudera le dejo a Tsuna fue un chupeton xD


	7. Cap 6 Aniversario parte 2

GOMENNNNN! ENSERIO GOMENASAI LO QUE PASA ES QUE TENIA YA EL CAP EN MI LIBRETITA DE FICS PERO NO LO HABIA PASADO A LA COMPU Y YA NO ME DIO TIEMPO

PD: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano

* * *

**Cap 6. Aniversario, parte 2**

-No es ese Gokudera kun, dijo Kyoko señalando a donde el albino y el castaño estaban

(Nooo, la estaba pasando tan bien con Hayato kun, es la primera vez que me dan ganas de gritarle a Kyoko chan) pensó el castaño

-¡Hahi! Es cierto Kyoko chan, y esta con la chica del otro dia- lo ultimo lo susurro al oído de la ojimiel –Esta vez si vamos a saludar

-Sii, ¡hey onii san, Yamamoto kun, por aquí!- grito Kyoko, y de entre la multitud salieron Ryohei y Yamamoto

-Yoo! Que sucede Kyoko?-

-Miren allí esta Gokudera kun, vamos a saludar-

-Ohh, esta bien- dijo, Tsuna y Gokudera trataron de escabullirse entre la gente, asi los perderían, pero, aparentemente, su plan no les funciono

-Yoo! Gokudera!- saludo animosamente el pelinegro

-Hi, Gokudera san- saludo Haru

-¿Que raro verte en un lugar como este?

-Y…¿Quién es tu linda acompañante?- dijo Haru mirando a Tsuki

-Ella..no es de tu incumbencia mujer estúpida- contesto Gokudera

-Vamos Gokudera kun, todos queremos saber- insistió Kyoko

-Bu..bueno..su nombre es Kokobun Tsuki chan, es una vieja amiga mia- dijo Gokudera

-Etto..encantada de conocerlos- dijo tímidamente Tsuki/Tsuna

-El gusto es nuestro- dijo Kyoko

-Hahi! Gokudera san, no nos piensas presentar?

-Ahh, esta bien- dijo con fastidio –Tsuki ellos son, Kyoko, Mujer estúpida, Cabeza de césped y el friki del baseball, ya?-

-Que!, preséntanos bien, sabes, mejor, yo hago las presentaciones

-Tsuki chan, elos son Sasagawa Kyoko chan, Sasagawa Ryohe, Yamamoto Takeshi, y yo, Miura Haru, encantada-

-¡UN GUSTO EN CONOCERTE AL EXTREMOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Ryoheii

-¡Cabeza de césped no grites!

-¡A quien le dices cabeza de césped, cabeza de pulpo!

-¡A TI CABEZA DE CESPED!- y así siguió la discusión

-Maa..maaa Gokudera..Sasagawa sempai, no peleen- trato de calmarlos Yamamoto

Mientras las chicas charlaban con Tsuki

-Nee Tsuki chan, ¿quien te dio ese peluche?- pregunto Haru señalando el león de peluche que Gokudera le había dado a Tsuna –No te lo habrá dado Gokudera san?-

-Jejejeje no claro que no, lo gane en un juego-

-Hummm, esta bien dijo Haru no tan convencida-

Fueron a comer, y Tsuki les conto que "ella" y Gokudera se habían conocido en Italia, pero Tsuki se vino a estudiar a Japon hace unos días y Gokudera le estaba enseñando los alrededores, terminaron y se la pasaron hablando.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a dejar a Tsuki a su casa

-Esta bien, Tsuki chan, por favor, llamame, asi nos pondremos para ir de compras alguna vez- dijo Haru dándole a Tsuki un papel con su número escrito en el

-Oh, el mío también- dijo Kyoko e hiso lo mismo que Haru

-Etto..si, si puedo, las llamare

-Bien, tenemos que irnos, adiós- dijo Gokudera alejándose con Tsuki

-Eh?, Hayato kun, este no es el camino a mi casa-

-Lo se, pero tengo otra cosa que darte, por favor, solo serán 5 min-

-Bu..bueno-

Llegaron al apartamento (N/A: Pues, yo no se si Gokudera kun viva en casa o apartamento, pero yo supongo que en apartamento) y abrieron la puerta, Hayato condujo a Tsuki/Tsuna, hacia una habitación, adentro se encontraba un piano de cola, color negro algo polvoriento, como si no lo hubieran usado en años, Tsuki se sentó en un pequeño sofá de terciopelo rojo, Gokudera hiso lo mismo en el banco frente al piano, no dijo nada, solo , empezó a tocar, era una hermosa pieza, que, aunque el menor jamás la había escuchado, sabia que era especial, muy especial.

Al terminar de tocar el italiano miro a el menor, tenia la cara entre sus manos, al parecer estaba llorando, se acerco, se sento junto a el y le pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz

-¿no te gusto?-

El castaño se abalanzo hacia el en un gran abrazo, y aun con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo

-¡Tonto!, no lloro porque no me haya gustado, lloro porque estoy feliz, Hayato kun, gracias, es lo mejor que alguien haya echo por mi-

El albino solo sonrió, separo un poco al castaño, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo

-Esa pieza, es muy especial para mi, mi madre la toco, justo cuando conoció a mi padre, ella me la enseño el primer dia que nos conocimos, y me dijo, que cuando encontrara a alguien especial, la tocara solo para ella, y, creo que la he encontrado- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente al castaño, este solo se abalanzo volviéndolo a abrazar, mojo un poco la camisa del mayor debido a las lagrimas que no dejaban de escurrir por su rostro, lo abrazo mas fuerte y le dijo

- Te quiero Hayato kun –

* * *

BUAAAAAAAAAAAA TTTuTTT, ok lo ultimo creo que me quedo algo cursi, pero no lo cambiare, a mi me gusto, mas la escena del piano, llore cuando la escribí (konami: si, pero fue cuando la escribió en su libreta de fanfics durante la clase de mate) yo: No digas so, pero, fue muy divertido, por suerte estoy hasta atrás y el profe no me vio, pero 2 amigas, súper preocupadas van y me dicen ¿Qué tienes?, y yo, nada, solo que escribí una escena muy bonita, y ellas ¬¬U

Jejejeje ok byeeeeeeee

**NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW **(a los que solo leen, porfa, estoy en una crisis de angustia, y si sigo asi, tratare de hasta cortarme las venas con un bolillo T-T comentenn porfavor)


	8. Cap 7 Celos

Perdonen la demora enserio demo, LA ESCUELA ME QUIERE MATAR, AHHHHHH! Tantas tareas y exámenes, sumado a mis vicios recientes (Junjou Romantica, Hetalia Axis Powers y Vocaloid) y mi falta de inspiración T.T ok, a partir de este cap. y el siguiente empieza el drama, las parejas las voy a dejar en 2 (5927 y 8018) ya que no creo poder trabajar con 3.

Bueno mejor empiezo el cap.

PD: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA AMANO SAMA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap. 8 Celos mutuos

El día apenas comenzaba, como siempre, Gokudera paso por Tsuna a su casa, pero esta vez decidieron mejor esperar a Yamamoto, ya que temían que si todos los días ellos se iban juntos comenzarían a sospechar. El pelinegro llego unos minutos después y así partieron hacia la escuela.

Como de costumbre, al entrar al salón, la avalancha de fans de Gokudera y Yamamoto los recibió, unas chicas traían cartas de amor, otras el almuerzo que habían preparado especialmente para ellos y una que otra con algún costoso regalo, y como siempre todas fueron rechazadas, amablemente por Yamamoto, y por parte de Gokudera, solo las ignoro y se dirigió al asiento de Tsuna que al llegar se fue a sentar con una cara de enojo, que mas bien era un tierno puchero.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el italiano

-Nada- dijo el menor con los brazos cruzados evitando hacer contacto visual con el albino

-Si no te conociera- dijo mientras esbozaba una picara sonrisa –Diría que estas celoso-

-No es cierto, te digo que no es nada- replico el decimo, lo miraba enojado, el albino tomo discretamente su mano y le susurro –No te preocupes, esas chicas no se comparan contigo, yo solo te quiero a ti-

El menor se sonrojo un poco y dijo –Em…esta bi..bien-

Las clases comenzaron, todo trascurría normalmente hasta que en la hora del descanso, Tsuna se dirigía hacia la azotea, Kyoko llego corriendo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

-Ho..Hola Tsuna kun- dijo la ojimilel

-Hola Kyoko chan- dijo un poco extrañado el castaño –¿Que sucede?-

-Na..nada Tsuna kun, solo, quería pedirte, que…después de clases me buscaras en la azotea de la escuela-

-Pero, voy en camino a ella, ¿no quieres venir?

-No Tsuna kun, tengo que decirte algo, y es algo que solo quiero que tu oigas, al menos por ahora- dijo evitando cruzar miradas con el castaño y con un sonrojo mucho mas notorio

- Esta bien Kyoko chan- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que tuvo un raro efecto en la chica, su sonrojo se expandió por toda su cara, sus puños cerrados fuertemente y sus piernas temblaban.

-Nos..vemos..luego, Tsuna kun- exclamo con tono quebradizo, y se hecho a correr. El castaño aun extrañado retomo su camino hacia la azotea, donde su novio y su amigo lo esperaban.

¿Qué es lo tan importante que Kyoko chan me quiere decir?, Tal vez se peleo con Hana y quiere hablar, no, la vi hablar animadamente con ella antes de salir, tal vez algo le paso a Ryoheii, no, tampoco, ella en vez de estar conmigo, estaría con su hermano.

Siguió pensando en el extraño comportamiento de la ojimiel y lo tan importante que le tenia que decir, sin llegar a una lógica conclusión, al final se rindió y decidió esperar hasta la hora de la salida para averiguarlo.

El tan esperado final de clases llego, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida pero, alguien lo detuvo.

-Tsuna, has estado muy distraído desde el descanso, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el italiano

-¿Ehh?, Nada importante Haya... digo Gokudera kun- corrigió al ver que aun había personas alrededor – Solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia- mintió, no le gustaba hacerlo, y menos con el , pero no estaba seguro si decirle o no.

- Esta bien, vamos, se hace tarde-

-Ahh, si, sobre eso Gokudera kun, voy a salir un poco tarde, tengo un asunto que atender-

- ¿Ehh?, ¿Qué clase de asunto?-

- Nada de que preocuparse, solo hablare con alguien-

- No me molestaría esperarte-

-¡Enserio!, Gracias Hayato kun- dijo, ya estaban solos así que no había problema en llamarlo así –No tardare mucho- empezó a caminar, cuando estaba a unos metros del albino, se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios –No tardo- y volvió a correr, esta vez, hacia la azotea.

El castaño subió las escaleras, tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber que era lo que la ojimiel tenía que decirle, abrió la puerta.

-Tsuna kun!, pensé que no vendrías- dijo feliz la chica

- Estabas muy ansiosa por decirme algo, Kyoko chan, no faltaría a algo que parecía importante para ti, bueno, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?-

La chica se acerco al castaño, sus pasos eran lentos pero decididos, cuando estuvo a una corta distancia dijo – Tsuna kun, hace tiempo que nos conocemos, y debo decir que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, pero..hace tiempo empecé a sentir algo extraños, siempre que estaba cerca de ti, o me rosabas por accidente, mi corazón latía demasiado mas rápido, me sonrojaba y temblaba, luego..llegue a la conclusión de que…- se acerco al oído de Tsuna y susurro –Me gustas Tsuna kun- para luego darle un cálido abrazo, el no tardo en reaccionar y aparto cuidadosamente a Kyoko, el, al ver la cara de confusión y tristeza que se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica dijo – Kyoko chan, me siento muy alagado por tu confesión, y es verdad que antes sentía algo por ti, pero..hace tiempo me di cuenta de que yo quería a alguien mas, y ahora soy muy feliz con esa persona, lo siento Kyoko chan, pero, no puedo corresponderte- dijo.

La ojimiel cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de no sacar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, después los abrió, dio una sonrisa, triste pero sincera y dijo – Esta bien Tsuna kun, no te preocupes por mi, no te negare que estoy triste, pero, si tu eres feliz, yo también lo seré, ¿Amigos?- dijo extendiéndole una mano que el castaño la tomo sin ninguna duda –Amigos- contesto.

-Y….¿Quién es esa persona que te hace tan feliz?-

-Ehh?- dijo con un sonrojo – ¿A…que te refieres?

- Ya sabes, quiero conocerla, ¿es Haru chan?

-No..no es ella

- Entonces ¿¡Quién es!- pregunto desesperada, el castaño solo se limito a decir –Es un secreto, pero, tal vez, después te diga- y se dirigió a la puerta –¡Adiós Kyoko chan!- grito para después bajar las escaleras.

Cuando se encontró con Hayato este tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el le pregunto porque, pero el albino dijo que era un secreto, al llegan a la residencia Sawada, el italiano le susurro un "gracias" al oído del castaño para después retirarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pelimorado observaba todo desde el techo de la casa, tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras reía de una forma un tanto extraña.

-Kufufufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi y Gokudera Hayato, esto será divertido, ¿Y tu que opinas, Arcobaleno?-

-Solo no seas demasiado cruel- respondió un extraño bebe que tenia un chupón amarillo colgando de su cuello mientras sostenía una pistola de color verde.

Fin Capitulo

Aquí le dejamos, por fin puede terminar!, quería subirlo el dia de San Valentín, perdonen la demora, pero otras parejitas captaron mi atención, ahora tengo como 7 fanfics de Junjou Romantica en la compu, tal vez los suba pronto.

Bueno Adiós!

Aclaraciones: Si, Gokudera si vio a Tsuna y a Kyoko en la azotea, por eso sonreía, porque lo eligió a el. Bueno, ya apareció Mukuro y va a jugar un poco con los sentimientos de Tsuna y Gokudera, también con algo de ayuda de Reborn. En el YamaHiba, perdonen si no he hecho algo de esta pareja pero entiéndanme cuesta un poco trabajar con esta, no se me ocurre nada, por favor ténganle paciencia a esta pobre autora. Creo que eso es todo.

Feliz San Valentin!

NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW


End file.
